Outlast Personal FanFiction
by Skyelove101
Summary: Basically a fan fiction about me in Outlast/Transformers/ Random! ENJOY! :D


N.E.S.T

(We need ShelbySkye)

I wrote this while watching Transformers.

I was quietly researching a psychology project for Health. While researching I was watching a movie. A movie called Transformers, the best movie to man-kind, well my opinion. As I was watching I watched the detail of the movie. I was thinking about the motion, the colors of the car, how big the transformers and everything about the movie. Endless discussions online, and fan fiction, and research, Lots of Research. I know pretty much everything about Transformers. I wish I had a transformer. I would name it Spunky, the car would be red and yellow and sports like. As I was thinking of this of course I was distracted, so how could I notice that a black surbben drove up to my drive way? Well it did, and before I realized anything a bag goes over my head and I'm out cold. Great! Now am I supposed to finish my homework for Health with me out cold? Anyways how scary, yeah right I'm brave. Well I was taken to a secret facility, I'll tell you the details, but don't worry I'm fine! I'll keep you updated with this high tech secret letter deviled personal by me! I'll have to be back at the facility soon because they need me, let's start with the beginning.

It was extremely cold; I looked up, white walls, cringed with mold. "Ewe" I muttered. I looked to my right side, it hurt badly. I put my arm on the pain. There was a needle in it, wow no wonder it hurt. I tried to pull the needle out, I tried harder. It wouldn't come out, I tired one more time and it finally came out. I started to feel woozy, dizzy and my eye sight started to get fuzzy. I reached for the blankets to get out of bed but I couldn't see, all I heard was a loud alarm. Finally there came a loud bang from the door, it opened, I wanted to scream but nothing came out, Black covering the peoples bodies, makes them over the top creepy. Who were they? A girl came up, or I think it was a girl. Either that or a boy wearing a white dress, but then again doctors male or female wear weird white dresses. She came up to me and stabbed me with a needle, I fainted and a sentence came up to me, "Why must I be abused with needles?!"

The next time I woke up a doctor was next to me, it was in fact a girl, in a lab coat. Not a dress. My eye sight was perfect, even better and better yet I wasn't in a moldy room this time. No padding like I'm a mental person. The only problem of this room was there was blood and lots of it, Blood on the ceiling and the walls. I was horrified. How in the world did you get blood on the ceiling? It was like I was in a video game, a scary video game. Like outlast! "Oh my gosh! Am I in Outlast?!" I screamed and yelped. The doctor looked at me with concern. I yelled in her face, not meaning to, "Am I in the mental scary game outlast?!" She then looked puzzled like I was the one that was crazy. I thought to myself, no I am not in that video game, this is real life. I am real, and I am not in a game. Outlast wasn't that scary anyways, ha ha ha I laughed to myself in my mind. It's just crazy people trying to kill you and your dad is a crazy dude and crazy people follow you. "Oh my gosh, I'm going crazy someone help!" I got up but landed flat out on my face, wow couldn't you do a better escape plan Shelby? I grunted as the girl doctor picked me up, she set me down leaning on the wall with the blood. I muttered to the blood "You're not getting any of mine; I'm not crazy no way!" The girl motioned me to a chair after she called two big guys with strong arms. They were nice, probably Hench men's for the lady doctor but hey they helped me to the chair. The girl broke the silence and finally said "If you say you're not crazy, I think people will automatically say you are." I was puzzled by this, shouldn't you be truthful and say you aren't when you really aren't? How does that work? If I say I am crazy, people aren't going to say I'm not. So I just replied "But I'm not crazy"

"Oh I know you aren't but people don't listen to reason, so ShelbySkye, you're the specialist they called me to take a diagnoses blood sample. Interesting enough your blood is very valuable, to me and to other people. Problem is we have to hide your blood sent…"

She paused then added "Do you understand all this?"

ShelbySkye looked around, two huge guys with huge biceps and a crazy lady Doctor… "Uhh can I have a glass of water?"

The doctor blinked twice, "Sure why not, you might feel better after the samples that I got. I'm sorry I didn't give you anything afterwards I was so excited about your blood."

ShelbySkye then starred at her, Shelby pointed to the blood on the walls and ceiling. "Is that my blood?" She asked

The doctor ignored that remark and reached her hand to Shelby "My name is Karlie, with a K, Glad to meet you and this is agent bill and agent Phil, Phil please go get Shelby some water."

"Excuse me!" Said Shelby

"Yes what is it?" said the girl doctor err I mean "Karlie with a k, I mean why spell it that way. K...A...R...Lie

Karlie, she has a lie in her name, she probably only says lies who knows. Shelby got interpreted by her thoughts..."Yes ShelbySkye?"

"Is that my blood on the walls and ceiling?!"

Again Karlie ignored that remark, she motioned Shelby to get up, she checked her right side and removed the needle, and Thank God replied Shelby. Now she only needed fresh air.

After three hours of high questioning, she was asked a finally question, why she never donated blood… "My mom never wanted me to donate blood so I didn't"

ShelbySkye got her water; got her fresh air and everything she wanted. She didn't fully understand what the heck was going on but hey normally she doesn't know what's going on.

The strangest thing happened though on a Tuesday, or she thought it was a Tuesday. A boy came up to her and tugged on her clothes he whispered "You have been kidnapped! Don't you know that? They just want to use you for experiments, nothing else." "I uhh don't know how to respond to that so I won't respond to that." Quickly walking away following the lady doctor, Karlie just doesn't fit for her.

Finally ShelbySkye said to the girl lady doctor when she could go home, and what was going on. Karlie explained "You are a hero, with your blood we can save millions of people, you a special is there anything you want?"

Ok I had enough, creepy Hench guys, blood everywhere, this is pretty much like outlast, and ShelbySkye was going to escape!

So she did! She escaped that place really easy; she used the same excuse as always "I have to use the bathroom please!" She ran to the bathroom door, and then looked to her left, there. There was the exit in red letters she ran to it and opened the door and left just like that! Whoa she was free!

Months later she got a phone call from Karlie, she was going off saying how she was sorry there was a mistake, yada yada saying I'm going to die if I don't come back, haha Karlie had no right to bring her back because before ShelbySkye escaped she went to the office to investigate, to know what company it was. It was a forced antimental blood donates organization an A.B.D.O! They ruled kidnapping children, giving whatever they want, so the children stayed; they didn't know they could leave because well no one told them they could.

Shelby then interrupted Karlie, she sued the company for lots of money, where then she bought her own transforming car Spunky and works now at N.E.S.T where her blood is protected. Shelby's blood was valuable, used to heal unknown chemical poisoning. She doesn't get needles in her side anymore since they copied the blood and sent it to other good organizations with respectful good morals in keeping their valuable blood patients with care. Yada yada, Shelby was kidnapped for her blood. Yay blood, she loved her yicky blood self, but there was one question she really wanted to know…

She interrupted Karlie and asked "Was that my blood on the ceiling and walls?''

Karlie hanged up and never called again. The organization left her alone from then on.

ShelbySkye lived a happy life. She puzzled if the blood was hers on the walls and ceiling. Outlast…


End file.
